


go out with me

by nautics



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, mentions of the other members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautics/pseuds/nautics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was just a question which Seungcheol didn't hope for an answer</p>
            </blockquote>





	go out with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancingcarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingcarrot/gifts).



> things i wanna point out:  
> 1\. inspired by this jap BL movie titled seven days: monday - thursday  
> 2\. i didn't know how this ended but i just felt like it should end there  
> 3\. GYUCHEOL JUST MADE ME HHHNNNGGG  
> 4\. and maybe, perhaps.... the suicide squad album helped me write this

“…go out with me.”

 

Those words echoed through Mingyu’s head, as it kept on playing like a broken record. It wasn’t like he was bothered by it but somehow just the thought of his Seungcheol hyung asking him that question made it bothering.

 

_“For real?” Mingyu shot back, an incredulous grin on his face as he pulled away from leaning on the wall and stared down at Seungcheol who remained crouched on the ground._

_Seungcheol just raised an eyebrow at Mingyu, threw something away and stood up stuffing his hands in his pockets. Mingyu anxiously waited for an answer but all Seungcheol did was gave Mingyu a lopsided grin and a tilt with his head as he turned around and took off._

 

_“…go out with me.”_

 

Mingyu tossed in his bead, twisted and turned, unable to get it off his head. He thought of what he should do the next day. What he should act around his senior. And should he take what Seungcheol said seriously.

Come what may…

 

 

Next day during lunch time came a surprise for Seungcheol as his classmate called for him telling him someone was waiting for him outside. It was Mingyu, standing across their classroom’s door, people passing by and were giving Mingyu bewildered looks. Because who wouldn’t? Mingyu was in the senior’s hallway and it was very rare for a freshman to come roam around the senior’s territory.

Some freshmen were afraid of the seniors for some reason.

But Mingyu was here, smiling widely as he spotted Seungcheol. The latter walked towards Mingyu wearing a confused look.

“What brings you here?” Seungcheol asked.

Mingyu shrugged as he pulled himself off the wall and walked ahead Seungcheol. “Just thinking we could have lunch together; wait did you bring any lunch with you? Packed or something?”

Seungcheol just shook his head and Mingyu heaved a sigh of relief. He brought the older to the rooftop and told the other to wait there while he went back to get something.

 

Seungcheol waited by the rooftop’s door, he found out that it was locked so the idea of having a lunch outside was impossible. He settled sitting by the stairs and entertained himself as he waited for Mingyu. He wondered what was in Mingyu’s head to suddenly act like this. It was unusual. He only met the boy during one of his friend’s birthday celebration.

It was an exclusive celebration as the venue was in a noraebang room rented for the occasion. There were like thirteen people including Seungcheol himself. His friend, Soonyoung, a year younger than Seungcheol, was the celebrant. Soonyoung, as what Seungcheol could see which was obvious, is a social butterfly. Soonyoung knew a lot of people but it was unexpected that he’d invite this number only. Seungcheol knew about Jeonghan and Jisoo already as they were on the same year as him. Soonyoung, as his neighbor, and some of Soonyoung’s friends whom he only knew by name for they were younger than him.

There were three very young ones. Hansol, Seungkwan and Chan. Very young ones, whom Soonyoung met at the arcade he frequents on his free time. There were also the ones the same age as Soonyoung. Jihoon, Wonwoo, and a Chinese boy named Junhui, who were obviously either Soonyoung’s classmate or schoolmate **.** And the ones who were the freshmen. Seokmin, another Chinese boy named Minghao and Mingyu.

 

Mingyu caught Seungcheol’s eyes as the other was a tall lad. A tall, dark (not really) and handsome lad. The whole time as the celebration and fun went on, Seungcheol stole glances. He wondered if the other noticed or not.

So why now? It happened months ago. Could it be that question he asked the other? The ‘go out with me’ thing?

Seungcheol laughed that thought off. Impossible, it was impossible. Mingyu, as what Seungcheol remembered yesterday, took it as a joke. But jokes are half meant right? It was just Mingyu was the type who wouldn’t take anything seriously, Seungcheol decided.

 

“Hyung, sorry it took me longer than I thought.” A panting Mingyu came to Seungcheol’s sight. Seungcheol snapped out from his deep thinking and stood up to help Mingyu who brought with him a packed lunch. “The other one is for you, by the way.” Mingyu said in between breathes.

Seungcheol frowned as he unwrapped the packed lunch and indeed there were two boxes. He took the other and set the other one beside as Mingyu moved to sit with Seungcheol.

“You made this?” asked Seungcheol who took his first bite as he glanced at the younger.

Mingyu grinned taking the box set aside with him and nodded. “I’m not kidding though, I really made them. Like cook them myself.”

Seungcheol blinked, he didn’t think of Mingyu as the type to cook, but knowing the fact that he could imagine the other cooking. And truthfully it was a sight worth falling in love for.

Wait, what? Falling in love?

Seungcheol mentally reprimanded himself not to get on with his thoughts and focused himself to finish the food. Mingyu was leisurely eating and honestly, just watching the other made Seungcheol full already. But it would be rude to stare at people as they eat.

“Thank you,” said Seungcheol as he handed back the box. Mingyu took it and wrapped it back again. Both their boxes were done. “You were a good cook by the way.” He commented.

Mingyu bit on his lip to keep himself from grinning wide. Seungcheol didn’t seem to notice that as he was busy fixing himself, suddenly feeling conscious.

“I’m glad you liked it hyung. Say, want to have lunch again tomorrow?” Mingyu asked, he looked at Seungcheol who looked back at him. Seungcheol nodded subtly and somehow it made Mingyu happy.

“Then let’s have lunch together from now on! I’ll cook for us. So you don’t have to buy yourself something to eat.” Mingyu stood up beaming down at Seungcheol who still looked at him, his brows slowly meeting at the center.

 

What was Mingyu going about now? Seungcheol thought as he stared at the younger. Seungcheol didn’t know. He didn’t want to assume yet he was expecting? What?

 

“And uh, hyung maybe we can go home together later?” Mingyu asked as he was about to step down from the stairs.

“Sure. Walk you home?” Seungcheol asked back. He didn’t know what else to respond.

“Either way. I’m good with anything. See you later!” Mingyu skipped as he stepped down the stairs and left Seungcheol on his own.

 

Seungcheol, on his own, pondered to himself what had just happened. Of course, others would have the idea of what was happening, but not him. So Seungcheol decided he should seek for his friends and their opinions for this matter.

 

 

“Cheol, he likes you.” Jeonghan stated as a matter of fact to Seungcheol while sighing like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Seungcheol’s forehead creased.

“From what I see, you two are already going out.” Jisoo added, he was nodding while he said that. He looked so sure and Seungcheol was almost convinced.

“Wait, we just hanged out for today? For a day? And like I only asked him out yesterday?” Seungcheol shot questions after questions at his two friends who he thought by now were not much of help.

“Duh,” Jeonghan sighed exasperatedly and gave Seungcheol a bored look. “You asked him out yesterday, so technically today will be the start of this thing called ‘dating’. What do you expect?”

“I didn’t get a yes though?”

“Why wait? Besides, from what you said, he was already acting like he said yes!”

 

Seungcheol blinked and suddenly thought his friends weren’t that bad after all. They sort of helped him.

 

Mingyu waited outside his room again, Seungcheol wondered how the other knew about when he was getting off his class. And there were that looks again, on Mingyu, yet the other didn’t seem to be bothered by it. Maybe because the other was used to getting stared at.

But Seungcheol wasn’t. So as he went out his room, Mingyu lightened up upon seeing him but Seungcheol just walked past him. The younger was left confused for a moment before he followed, more like chased, after Seungcheol.

 

They finally and I mean Seungcheol finally waited for Mingyu when he reached the gate. The younger placed a hand on the older’s shoulder holding him on his place.

“Why did you leave me like that?”

“You were stared at. I didn’t like it.” Seungcheol said, whispered, to Mingyu.

Mingyu straightened up after being able to catch his breath and making sure that Seungcheol wouldn’t go anywhere. He stared at the older's eyes slightly narrowing as if judging the older.

“That’s it?”

“You were used to it, weren’t you?” Seungcheol commented and shook off Mingyu’s hand on his shoulder as he moved to start walking.

Mingyu dropped his hand to his side and walked beside Seungcheol. “Kind of. I try to.”

“You know you are attractive right?”

It came off suddenly and Seungcheol wasn’t able to stop himself. He didn’t glance at the other for he was suddenly feeling embarrassed. What would Mingyu think of what he just said?

“You find me attractive? Really hyung?” Mingyu’s voice was cheerful, as if he was happy he was being complimented. Seungcheol didn’t say anything for he feared more embarrassing and abrupt lowkey confession might come out from his mouth.

 

The subway was just right there in the corner where they will turn left and head towards the stairway down, but Mingyu begged for something else.

“I’d like to go to this place hyung. I want you to come with me.” Mingyu had said and so Seungcheol followed. He somehow felt thankful for he could spend more time with the younger whereas if they head towards the subway, it was where they would part from each other.

It was funny for Seungcheol, since they would be seeing each other the next day. Yet here he was silently celebrating.

“Where is this place you are talking about?” Seungcheol asked as he silently, and nonchalantly (trying so hard to) follow after Mingyu.

“It’s a place where I frequent. Some place relaxing, well as for me. I wonder how it would be for you.” Mingyu said and decided to jog. His hand reached for Seungcheol and the latter took it, let himself get dragged by the younger.

It was a moment for them two. Holding hands, for the first time.

 

Seungcheol expected a more less crowded place, where people, one or two passes by. But the place Mingyu brought him wasn’t any of his expectation. Not that he was disappointed, well maybe kind of, but Mingyu said it would be a relaxing place so he hoped for it.

 

Mingyu dragged him further in that pier, they passed by that mini market and through some warehouses until they stopped at the end of one among the warehouses they passed by. It was at the edge, where boat usually docked to either load or unload passengers and stuffs.

So this part wasn’t crowded at all and Seungcheol watched Mingyu sat by the edge dangling his feet down. The water didn’t touch the younger’s feet since there were rocks. Seungcheol could see from a distance, some people fishing. Mingyu called out for him, patting the space beside him for Seungcheol to sit and he obliged.

 

“What makes this place relaxing for you?” Seungcheol asked a moment after he had settled beside Mingyu.

“The sea. Some of the boats passing by and some on a distance just floating. The fishermen. Just everything about the pier.” Mingyu said and as he talked about the things that made this place relaxing, he pointed at some of them.

Seungcheol followed them and nodded. He couldn’t quite get Mingyu’s point just now but he would try later.

“And the sunset.”

Seungcheol’s eyes darted towards the horizon and indeed the sun was setting almost gone behind the mountains from an island across them. A gust of wind blew, Seungcheol could smell the saltiness in the air. He glanced by his side to see Mingyu closing his eyes feeling the wind. His hair was flying behind him showing him his forehead and that slight flutter on his eyelashes.

Seungcheol was getting into the details as he stared at Mingyu. He could see that faint smile on the other’s face. It was a pleasant sight, Mingyu taking in the sea breeze. The sunset glowing on the other’s tan skin making him look golden.

Seungcheol didn’t feel himself as he raised a hand to caress Mingyu’s cheek. Mingyu’s eyes opened abruptly at the touch and stayed staring straight. Probably debating whether to look at Seungcheol or not and just lean in to the touch the other was giving him.

“Can I kiss you?” came that question from Seungcheol’s mouth.

Mingyu slowly turned his head and as he did, Seungcheol’s hand cupped his cheek.

 

A fleeting kiss. That was what happened. It was like the wind kissing his lips, but when Mingyu opened his eyes he saw Seungcheol.

“…hyung.” He whispered. He wasn’t asking. It was like it was the only right thing to say at that moment.

Seungcheol pulled away slowly so as his eyes opening and stared at Mingyu. Seungcheol’s face was unreadable.

“What is this?” came that another question from Seungcheol’s mouth.

“This is us, hyung.” Mingyu leaned in closer this time taking Seungcheol’s other hand, intertwining it with his and studied Seungcheol’s face from the closeness.

“You and me.” Seungcheol didn’t ask, more like he just repeated it, confirming it.

Mingyu nodded, “Yes. Us.”

 

And their lips met again, each tasting the saltiness as they smiled through their kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> my apologies. im just indulging myself some gyucheol feels as i have a bittersweet feelings for this OTP. (damn roleplay lmfao)
> 
>  


End file.
